Casi primos
by ASUKA02
Summary: Después de enterarse de la muerte de Jiraiya, Tsunade cae en una profunda depresión, pero un ANBU la consuela diciéndole las únicas palabras que alegraron su corazón. Tsunade/Yamato drabble.


Summary: Después de enterarse de la muerte de Jiraiya, Tsunade cae en una depresión profunda, pero un ANBU la consuela diciéndole las únicas palabras que alegraron su corazón. Tsunade/Yamato drabble.

**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama solo escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento y esparcimiento.**

* * *

*****CASI PRIMOS*** **

**by ASUKA02**

**.**

**.**

—Gos únicos hombres gue me han amado están muertos. —balbuceo con la cara empapada en lagrimas.

Tenía las mejillas encendidas por el efecto del alcohol, difícilmente había convencido a Shizune para que se fuera a descansar, y solo cuando su fiel asistente se marcho de la oficina, solo cuando quedo sola, Tsunade se permitió llorar, llorar y sacar todo el dolor que lleva en su corazón.

—Siempre trasste mal a Jiraiya. —se lamentaba, aunque trataba de hablar bien la lengua de le enredaba y escuchaba su propia voz lejana.

—Estoy seguro que él sabía que usted lo apreciaba mucho. —le respondió Yamato tratando de reconfortarla.

El capitán había llegado a entregar unos informes y pronto se había visto involucrado en una escena muy deprimente, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar, cuando eso pasaba no sabía cómo reaccionar, de momento se había quedado para hacerle compañía y la alentaba a desahogarse.

—No do creo, essso es lo gue más me duele. —Respondió antes de afincar la botella, Yamato no dijo nada, —no debí dejarlo ir, ess mi culpa que este muerto.

Como ANBU no debía permitirse mostrar sus sentimientos, pero se sentía triste e impotente de no poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de la Hokage, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí a escucharla. Selecciono sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Tsunade-sama, no es su culpa, nadie pude detener a un hombre cuando ya ha tomado una decisión definitiva, murió luchando como el gran shinobi que era, recuérdelo como el héroe que es y será siempre.

La Hokage apretó la botella.

—Eso no hace gue deje de doler.

—…

—Soy la única de un clan ya exxtinto, ya no tengo a nadie…no importa lo qque haga, todos siempre mueren y me dejan sola.

Yamato la miro fijamente nunca había visto a la Hokage mostrando alguna debilidad, pensó en las palabras de la rubia y le dijo algo que había pensado muchas veces pero que a nadie le había dicho.

—Si le sirve de consuelo tengo ADN de su abuelo, si no la ofende puede verme como a un familiar.

Tsunade levanto la cabeza del escritorio, él tenía razón, ¿como no lo había pensado antes?, soltó una risilla tonta.

—¿Y que eres?, ¿mi abuelo? no gracias, ya no guiero querer a nadie más.

—Yo podría ser algo así como su tío. —Opino, Tsunade resoplo y él volvió a intentarlo, —¿primos tal vez?, —ella bufo, —bueno madre e hijo. —bromeo un poco para aligerar el ambiente.

—¡Hey, no tengo edad para eso!, —Se quejo y Yamato sonrió, —dejémoslo en primos lejanos.

Se miraron un momento como si trataran de descubrir rasgos físicos comunes entre ellos. —¿su madre era rubia? —pregunto él.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza —Mi padre sí, mi abuela era pelirroja, ella fue una Uzumaki.

—Eso lo sabía porque aparece en los libros, pero no sabía que era pelirroja, hábleme sobre ellos por favor, ¿cómo eran?

Tsunade comprendió que ese debía ser uno de los interrogantes mas contantes en la vida de Yamato, después de todo él nunca tuvo familia, hablaron durante un rato hasta que la borrachera de la Hokage pareció disiparse.

—¿Dormirás aquí?

La Hokage asintió —dormiré en el mueble, ya no falta nada par el amanecer.

Él tuvo que marcharse, la próxima vez que volvió a ver a Yamato, la Hokage fingió que no recordaba nada de esa conversación, cosa que el ANBU nunca creyó del todo, estaba muy decepcionado en realidad.

.

.

.

Un mes después…

—Tenzō. —lo llamo la rubia, El capitán Yamato se detuvo, ya nadie lo llamaba de esa manera por su nombre real, —tu próximo nombre será, Tenzō Senju, lo dejaré por escrito y lo aceptaras porque es una orden.

Él hizo una reverencia y dijo —sabía que si recordabas… prima mentirosa.

El ANBU sonrió y desapareció antes de que el florero impactara en su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo los labios de la Hokage, ya no se sentía sola, seria fuerte para proteger la aldea que su abuelo fundo, para educar al cabeza hueca de Naruto y entregarle la dirección del hospital a su alumna favorita Sakura Haruno, debía vivir para ver como irremediablemente terminaban juntos ese par de bakas.

La Hokage desde el balcón de su oficina observo la aldea y recordó las miles de veces que ella, Jiraiya y Orochimaru caminaron juntos cuando apenas eran unos niños.

—Después de todas tus maldades algo bueno resulto de tanta maldad. —murmuro para sí misma.

Los Senju seguirían existiendo en Yamato y los hijos de este, y en los hijos de sus hijos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** escribí este drabble como un momento perdido, algo que pudo haber pasado, en aquel capitulo no me gusto la idea de una Tsunade tan sola y triste, prácticamente ha perdido a toda la gente que ha querido, T.T no se ustedes pero veo a Yamato como si fuera hijo de Hashirama, Tsunade debería de adoptarlo XD


End file.
